Regrets
by majesticrosedragon
Summary: Jiraiya never had anything to regret in his life, until the moment he died...and he broke his promise. My little diddy on what happens when Jiraiya goes to heaven, and what happens when he and Asuma have a little chat :O. Jir/Tsu, little bit of Asu/Kur


_"I swear I won't be long Hime, I swear."_

_The long haired blond stood in front of the doorway, blocking him from leaving. They kept it no secret from those closest to them that they were seeing each other, but it was still a secret to the village._

_"Just...promise me one thing."_

_"Anything Hime."_

_Tsunade looked up at him, and for the first time since Nawaki died, Jiraiya saw tears in Tsunade's eyes._

_"Just...come back to me." He watched her closely as she flung herself at him, not daring to let go. He placed a finger under her chin and forced her head up._

_"I promise." He kissed her forehead and walked around her, not daring to look back._

_It wasn't soon after, Jiraiya found himself beaten by Pein. He knew she would be mad._

_'I'm sorry...Hime...'_

_And he died._

_*_End Flashback*

Jiraiya looked around at his surroundings.

It looked like a normal bar that he used to go to every Thursday night, but there was something different about this one. He knew the reason; he was dead, and he was in heaven.

"And I thought there would be pearly gates or something." He mumbled to himself.

"Oh Jiraiya, you always were one for humor." The toad sage turned to come face to face with his old sensei.

"So this really isn't some joke, I'm really dead huh?"

"I'm afraid so my student. But come, the bar is always swimming with people. Some you may recognize."

The former Hokage lead Jiraiya to the bar. He wasn't standing there for 2 seconds when he heard a defining yell.

"YOU DIED AND LEFT HIM! WHAT KIND OF GODFATHER ARE YOU!"

Jiraiya looked at the spot where the yelling was coming from. A redheaded woman was standing on the table screaming insanely. If it wasn't for the blond haired man holding her ankles, she would have dove at him.

"Kushina? Minato?" He smiled broadly when his former pupil and his wife nodded.

"WELL WHATS KICKING GUYS!" He skipped over to the table and ordered a round for the trio.

Sarutobi shook his head and returned to his own table. His wife,Biwako, had since been joined by their son, Asuma, who was now pleading with a raven haired man.

"I swear Yuuhi-san, I never intended to die on her!"

"I still can't believe a Hokage's child knocked up my only daughter and then went and got himself killed! If you were alive, I'd kill you!" The man stalked off and sat in a dark corner.

"Seems Riotori hasn't calmed down since you got here." The Hokage said to his son.

"Tell me about it..."

The family was startled when a deafening roar came from a rather large crowd that had gathered around the television screen on the far wall.

"What's going on Mikoto?" Kushina asked her best friend.

"Your boy is down there kicking ass is what's going on!" Kushina smiled broadly when Naruto was mentioned.

"Who's he fighting?" Asuma asked.

"Some kid named Pein. Hey, didn't you get killed by some kid named Pein, Jiraiya?" Sarutobi looked at his former student.

"Well, um, I-" He was cut off when a glass was thrown at him. He ducked and it shattered on the wall.

"YOU! You died and left her! How could you!" The man who had thrown the drink yelled.

'These people really need a new line for welcoming newcomers...'

He looked to see who had thrown the glass and came face to face with Dan Kato.

"Oh great. _You._ " He rolled his eyes as Dan went off on a rant about how if Jiraiya had really loved Tsunade, he never would have left, and blah blah blah.

The rest of the group watched as Naruto defeated Nagato and saved the village. Kushina sobbed as the village hailed their hero.

"My boy...my...grown up son..." Minato laughed at his wife.

"Atta boy, Naruto. Takes after his old man." He nugged Fugaku Uchiha in the stomach, trying to get him to acknowledge his son.

It was true that since the defection of his two sons, Fugaku was a bit depressed.

"Yeah,yeah. Rub it in some more why don't ya..." He left the group and joined Obito at the bar.

"Look!LOOK! There's my Neji, and who might this be? A future wife perhaps?"

Everyone looked curiously at Hizashi. They quickly turned back to the screen, which was now showing Neji, Hinata, and Tenten tending to a wounded Rock Lee.

After the screen became boring, everyone filtered out of the bar. Jiraiya stayed around however.

When he was sure no one was around he turned the screen back on and found the person he was looking for.

Tsunade layed in a bed inside a medical tent, Shizune and Tonton at her side. Jiraiya could tell she was in a coma and had been for quite some time. He jumped suddenly when he heard footsteps behind him and found Asuma standing behind him.

"You had the same idea, eh?" The younger man asked.

Jiraiya had never really known the boy that well except for the few times he and Tsuande would babysit for their sensei. But he could tell, he felt the same way about his love, that he felt about Tsunade.

"Do you wanna find your girl?" He asked handing him the remote.

Asuma silently accepted the item and switched channels. What came up on the screen was only describable as cute.

Kurenai sat in the large chair in her living room. All the lights were out, the only thing illuminating the room was the moonlight shinning through the window. But that wasn't what the men were watching. What they were looking at was the small, pink bundle in Kurenai's arms.

"I've never regretted anything in my life, untill right now. Everyone I've killed, everyone I've saved, never once lived to regret it. But seeing them, alone, I regret almost everything. " Jiraiya watched the man as he gazed upon his daughter and wife.

"We can't change the past. If we could, I'm sure you would be the first one spared. Just remember, she loves you. They both do. The little one wouldn't be here without you. So, in a sense, you still have nothing to regret." Asuma looked at the grey haired sannin and smiled.

"Thank You, Jiraiya-sama." As the older man stood to leave, he stopped when Asuma called his name again.

"Do you have anything you regret, Jiraiya-sama?"

The toad sage turned around and changed the channel again, going back to the image of Tsuande.

"My only regret was that I couldn't keep the only promise I ever made her..."

"And what was that?"

"...To come back to her."


End file.
